Maybe, one day
by opft12
Summary: Could something really happen between them, she didn't know, neither him. Thinking about it made Gray feel something, and made Juvia's feelings go. Bad summary but please enter it's my 1st fanfic
1. A doubt

She couldn't wait to arrive to Fairy Tail.

After a whole week mission, she just wanted to see Gray-sama again. _Gray-sama…_ she thought. He. The perfect man for her, and least that was what she thought. He was strong, loyal to his guild, very close to his nakama, and had a damn sexy body. When he ended up naked, it was like a dream, like being in heaven! Why? Because she could see his perfect marked muscles, especially his hot 6-pack, something that any girl wants her man to have.

Finally, she was just a few meters from the entrance, so she went running, and then, a chair was about to hit her, but it just passed through. One of the most characteristics things of the guild, they were very active if that word was acceptable in such situation, always having parties, fighting, destroying everything in their way even during a mission. But accodirng to the master, that was OK if they believed it was. She couldn't help but smile, and then she just joined the battle because she saw Jet throwing the chairs to Gray, thing that made her angry.

"J_uvia won't let anyone hurt Gray-sama_." She said while hitting Jet and (accidentally) Droy.

"_Nani!_" someone yelled and everyone stood where they were, like statues

Erza had also just arrived. Her arriving wasn't good for anyone, it meant that one of them would end in bed for three days, maybe more. They tried to run away, but she was faster. Thank God that she jumped and land near Mirajane, they hadn't fight in many years because of Lisanna's "death", anyway, know Mira was like a sister for Erza, so nothing happened. But she warned everyone not to destroy everything like they always did.

Another smile. They started cleaning all, and then, drinking and laughing again. In one table was Gray, trying to relax, obviously she was not leaving that chance to stay with him, just they, alone. A broken dream as Natsu ANd Lucy sat with him. =( Maybe other time, but still she sat on the same table but in front of him, so that she could appreciate his perfect eyes, what she liked of them, was that they could express what he felt with just a different way of looking at someone or something. She was really happy.

Later, after some beers, discussions and little fights, everyone went sleeping. So did she, but before reurning to Fairy Hills, she took a walk around a lake, she sat on one bench that was totally under the moon. The sky was clear and with few stars that made the atmosphere romantic. Juvia colud only Think of him, when suddenly, one her way back home someone started talking to her, no way of recognition, that person was under a bridge, on the dark.

She just heard a little phrase, that made her feel different, not sad, but different.

"_No way somenthing can happen..."_

* * *

Sorry if there are many grammar mistakes, but I'm from a Spanish-speaking country "Gomenasai", next chapters will be longer, so just please wait and reviews please =)


	2. Bye bye my love

**Juvia's POV's**

"_No way somenthing can happen..._

"_No way somenthing can happen..._

"_No way somenthing can happen..._

Juvia got closer to that person, and heard the whole phrase :"**No way somenthing can happen between you and him**"

_"Him? Does he know about_ Juvia's_ feelings for Gray-sama? But, how?"_ she thought. **"How do you know about Juvia and her love for Gray-sama?**

**"Just change the love you have for him, before the future gets worse for you, you don't want to live alone for the rest of your life, do you?" **And then he dissapeared.

Change the love she felt for him? She didn't want that, no way! But, thinking it better, Gray-sama didn't felt the same for Juvia, he never showed something for her. Juvia was so confused. That person was right, what if Gray-sama never feels love for Juvia.

Suddenly, she felt sad, and so did the sky, There was no more clear sky, or stars, or moon. Just many clouds that seemed to cry soon. They didn't. Clouds just stayed there, doing nothing.

Everyone, from Fairy Tail tought something had happened to Juvia, but that thoughts were gone when they realized that thasky stayed like that. With Juvia it could only be sunny or rainy, but the fact that there wasn't any single raindrop made them think that Juvia was not the cause of the sudden weather change. Also, they remembered that when they saw her leaving the guild she was really happy for Gray's arrival. They went to sleep.

Juvia, meanwhile was still thinking, she couldn't sleep, not with that phrase on her mind. And finally she got to a conclution: She needed to forget Gray-sama forever, no matter what. How? First she had to get away form him, so that she colud stop thinking of him. The problem was, that her heart woludn't let that happen, her heart was going to make her feel even more love.

**Gray's POV's**

"**What's going on with the weather" **It usually used to rain or to be clear, few where the times that it stayed in a middle point.

He could only see throught the window, he was thinking many things, how was his day, if he should change something, ahhh he was confused and he didn't like to feel that way. He would prefer it to rain or not. no, just rain, it had its pro, he liked cold weather, otherwise he would end naked, after rain, if the sun appeared, a rainbow usually showed up. That could sound childish or gay, be he like when rain apperared and the the sun, and in just special cases, both at the same time. But the weather stayed like that, nothing changed.

That sky, it made him feel weird. Two different feelings: first, like if something was going to change with him, second, it reminded him of someone, he tried to guess who the person was, who made him feel that way, who...

**" To the hell with the weather, i'm gonna sleep"** And in some way, he ended up in his bed and without his shirt and pants, just boxers (imagine XD).

* * *

That's it for now.


	3. Who is she?

**Juvia's POV**

As usual, she woke up around 7 am, very good time for someopne like her, she realized her room war light and clear. The weather was really good, there was a blue clear sky outside with few white clouds. Then she remembered, what had happened last night.

"_No way somenthing can happen between you and him_" she thought. That phrase was playing hide and seek with her feelings, she didn't want to feel other way, her heart wouldn't let that happen, but that phrase always found them, her feelings. She was going to have a hard time that day for sure. Gray-sama, her feelings for him hadn't changed, but at least her thoughts and attitude had. Yes, she decided to act different that day, no more Gray-sama even if it was one of the most difficult things she would do in her entire life.

Meanwhile...

**Gray's POV**

_He was lying in his bed, he could feel her weight over him, when and how was that they ended like that, but the truth was that he liked it. He liked what he was feeling, he liked of being with her._

_They were still with their clothes on, ironic, he was an expert in that cases, but she didn't let him, she had his hands in control, he couldn't move them. he was totally submissive at that moment. But not for so long, he would soon started to take her clothes. They were kissing, so she got concentrated in that action while he took the opportunity to move his hands and arms and take the control_ of_ hers. he left her hands on his chest. So he moved his to the point in her dress where he could open it and set her free, and then took it off._

_What a nice feel. He was in a direct contact with her skin, he likes it. He felt like if he was totally naked and sleeping on a cloud or a lot of pillows. Her skin was soft, not so cold, and also not so hot. It was at a perfect temperature, so that he could feel in heaven. He was touching her everywhere. _

_They got separated for the human need of oxygen, fuck. He would have been kissing her for hours if he could, but no. "shit, stupid oxygen." Still with his eyes closed, he took a moment to breath and let his body calm down. _

_Suddenly, when he was going to open his eyes, and see the face of the woman who made him feel like there was nothing around them, just the two of them, he opened them and then..._

* * *

... saw the fucking light hitting his face.

"**What the hell was that!?", why am i dreaming of having sex with someone whom i don't even know!**

He stood in his bed, remembering the dream, he realized he didn't mind, he actually liked what he felt when that happened. But why had he woken up when he was going to see her. why? who was she?

**damn it. **

It was kind of late for him, it was about 9 am and he usually got up at least 30 minutes before. Shower, Clothes, Teeth, clean his room a little bit and he was gone.

He arrived normally to the guild, and Natsu started bothering him saying that he got there "a lot of time" before him. Bad way to start a day. And just for 2 seconds, before he started a fight with Natsu, he saw her.

Juvia.

But he felt something wrong, she wasn't the same as he realized she hadn't said first, before anyone did, something like "Good morning, Gray-sama". She was just ther, ignoring him, it felt weird. He needed her attention Why? Maybe because he got used to it. He walked to where she was, talking with Lisanna and Levy, he stood behind her and waited.

But nothing happened.

It was just when Levy and Lisanna said "good morning Gray", that Juvia realizad he was behind her, she turned around and said **"Goor morning, Gray-sama" **with the same beautiful smile. even though he felt like if something was missing.

But he didn't knew what.

* * *

Dedicated to: Ushiio, thanks for my first review.


	4. More Feelings

**More feelings**

* * *

It took some time for him to realize she had just greeted him. "Good morning Juvia."

He sat on other table and then he started thinking, while Natsu started other fight. "Oi Gray, come and fight me" But he wasn't paying attention, His mind was only thinking of her. "Why is she like that." Natsu wouldn't give up, he made Gray mad, so that they finally could decide who was the strongest. They fought like for about 2 minutes and then Erza arrived and hit them both. The guild was calm, they were reorganizing the chairs and the tables because it was Erza who ordered them to. He saw Juvia, ignoring him as always.

The situation was ridiculous, when was now the one who needed her, "Fuck" he was getting stressed, how could he be enjoy the day with that tought of Juvia acting weird, and not only that but also that dream, "what does it mean". he was happy first and now he's just serious.

"Oi," Erza called, "I've just foung a new resort for vacation, let's all go there. It's not to far away from Magnolia and there a special discount for large groups of people"

Hai!

Bad luck, many people couldn't go because of work or money. Anyway, there were some, the same people that stayed in Tenrou Island, the discount wouldn't be big but at least the would have some. That was really gonna be a crazy "vacation".

**Sugoi**. said Lucy. **Yes**, let's all go minna!

Everyone was excited, a new resort, vacation. He would be OK, it was a good way of distraction, but that wouldn't last too long because of Juvia, she was still acting weird, talking with Lisanna. Even she realizad something was wrong between them, Juvia didn't use to act like how she was doing, ignoring Gray. They needed to talk. As they were on their way to the resort...

"mm Juvia?" asked Lisanna. "Yes Lisanna" Juvia answered.

"Why aren't you crazy around Gray Uh?"

Juvia knew the others would notice her attitude. "OK, Juvia will tell you but not here, it is something new for Juvia, So Juvia needs your help, Lisanna"

"Don't worry Juvia, I'll be always for you, if you need help, count with me.

Finally, the arrived the resort, it was so beautiful, the pools, the beach, the restaurants, everything, and the water slides were were gonna stay there for one week, after a lot of work, a rest would be perfect.

As they were getting organized, Lisanna and Juvia went to the beach for a walk, but they didn't know someone was following them.

"So Juvia, what happened between you and Gray?"

"Nothing, it's just that Juvia realized that Gray-sama will never feel the same way as Juvia. So Juvia decided to move on and forget about him and look for other person who cares about Juvia's love."

"But Juvia you have always loved him, ever since the first time you saw him!"

"Juvia will still love him, but Juvia won't give her feelings a lot of importance, Juvia wil find someone else to love."

What! What he heard was true? He suddenly felt really curious about their little talk. Ok, he had heard a few words, but enough to think that Juvia was in love with someone and that the other person was making her suffer because of love, that theyhad problems. Wait, did somone else had Juvia's attention because of that? So that's why Juvia was acting weird, he was calm now. That person, Gray would kill him if he found out who was that bastard who made her feel sad and change her attitude. No one was able to hurt his nakama, specially Juvia. Did he just said Juvia? What was going on with him!? "Specially Juvia" noo!

HELL!

He couldn't take her out of his mind.

* * *

2 people per room, they were going to sleep like that, Gray and Natsu because of their special "Relatonship", Levy and Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna, Erza and Mira, and so on.

They spend the afternoon playing around the pools and the beach, all the time they had problems because of Natsu and Gray, everywhere were they passed they destryed all the things around. Only that happened.

During the night, they were drinking, enjoying, laughing and fighting just as if they were in the guild. Lisanna talked more with Juvia and reached a point in were both needed time before talking again, they needed to be alone after they almost find even in a more dangerous way than Gray and Natsu. Thank God they were more mature and responsible.

Juvia just went to the beach during the night, it was relaxing, the sky was clear and with more stars than in Magnolia. She was so concentrated in the sky that she didn't even notice someone was following her. Until they heard a noise like if someone had just fallen, she shouldn't be scared, she was a strong water mage, but Juvia wanted to be left alone. She just run away.

Fuck! If Gray hadn't been so concentrated in following her, he would have noticed that piece of wood. He had just lost Juvia from his sight. He decided to look for her, but that would be unnecesary as she reached a beautiful bay out or the resort area.

That place was quiet, beautiful, the waves weren't too big and strong, a perfect place for training, why was she thinking of training, besides the fact that she would get stronger, she could forget about Gray.

First of all, she decided to take her clothes off, till she was in her underwear. She wished no one was around there, even tough her underwear was like Cana's, they seemed to be a bikini, maybe because of the colors, or the didn't matter at all now, she was controlling the water in different ways, making it take different forms.

Meanwhile, Gray just decided to go home, it was too late after looking for Juvia for more than 2 hours. He was exhausted, he went to sleep. "_Please God, Make Natsu fell asleep before i arrive". _And he was sleeping, Gray fell asleep too.

After a lot of training, Juvia decided to enter completely to tha ocean, just to play a little bit, she couldn't help but remember that Gray once told her Ul's story. Ul was part of the ocean now, and just like Ultear felt, Juvia only heard a voice saying...

"Give him more time" What? she thought. "Become even stronger."

It couldn't be Ul, or could it be her. She went to sleep.

And with the closing door, she made Lisanna wake up. "Juvia, it's 2 am, have you just arrived?" "Sorry Lisanna, its just that Juvia went far away to be left alone, and also i found a beautiful place to relax" "whatever, just sleep, Juvia"

They would talk the next day, no, later that day.

* * *

**Fianlly, other chapter uploaded, chapters will be longer as i'm getting more ideas, if you want something to be included in the story just tell me.**

**Reviews Pleasee!**


	5. Just a little message from the author

**I'm sorry for giving you fake hope of a new chapter, but i just wanted to say Happy New Year to everyone who's reading my fanfics.**

**Don't worry, this week i'll update at least one of my fanfic, chapter soon**

**PD: i think this is the first update of 2013**


	6. A decision

**A decision**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

_He was again in his bed with her, but this time she was feeling playful as she had covered his eyes with a bandana. He was enjoying her being like that, making him pray with every movement she did. Thank God that they were both only with their underwear, obviously, he was an expert stripping._

_Somehow he ended with his hands tied to the head of the bed, he couldn't move, not for a long time, because with his strength he should be able to break the ropes. She had a plan, she was discovering many points in his body that made him moan loud. So he lost his strength as he was concentrating more on the feelings she made him feel. No, he should be the one dominating, but he liked being controlled by her, do whatever she wanted, obey her as if he was an slave and she the princess, she was his princess._

_Who was she? He was asking himself if one day he could see her face. He didn't know,and knowing that she made him react a lot, better than being with other women, he wanted to be more with her. He wanted to feel everything of her. Her body pressing against him, her hands stroking his cold skin and making him feel even more excited. Damn it! he wanted to touch her, OK, he was going to concentrate in breaking the ropes before the pleasure, he needed at least 2 seconds, that would be difficult, but he could.  
_

_1...2...3... Broken. Finally his hands were free. He could feel her body better, touching her, every part of her sexy body, even if he couldn't see her, he knew she was sexy, just by feeling her curves in the right places. Every time his hands pass through her face he could feel her skin, soft and warm. Her contact was like if he was touching clouds. So nice contact. He thought, he wanted more of her. time for being more pervert than what he was.  
_

_He passed his hands through her breasts, they were big, soft and her nipples were erected. He was getting more and more excited with every touch. then he run his hands to her lower back, and then to her ass, he liked it, she had it nice. continuing, his fingers to her center, she was wet, very wet, he imagined how it would be to be inside her, it had to be the heaven. He couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to see her and then make her moan like if his life depended on it. he removed his hands off her ass, putting them on the bandana to remove it._

_When he was about to see her face... he saw_

* * *

The fucking light again!

**Normal POV**

He was confused, again. Why was he dreaming of having sex with a girl he didn't even know or at least have seen her face.

Gray: _Shit!_

He suddenly throw his pillows somewhere, but he didn't remember where they were staying. He saw everything around him and noticed other bed. Tch. He remembered he had to share his room with Natsu, that by the way had Gray's pillows in his face. Why didn't he wake up?

Natsu: _Grayyy! You bastard_. Said while he started throwing his pillows to him. _And why did you just shout shit while i was sleeping?! Uh?!_

Gray, he remembered his dream, again. He was now confused and just too tired to fight with Natsu.

Natsu: _Is somethign wrong, Gray? _Natsu had seen Gray like that just in Galuna Island. Clearly something was making him feel worried.

Gray: _Nothing, just slept bad._

Both decided to leave it there, they were on vacation, they had to enjoy it.

First, everyone was just having breakfast while deciding what to do. Gray noticed something was wrong, Where was Juvia? and Why was he thinking of her? Erza also noticed she was the only one missing, she asked, thank God. He didn't want it too seem to obvious. Hell, why again was he feeling like that?

Erza: _Oi! Has anyone seen Juvia? _She decided to ask Lisanna as she was her roomate.

Lisanna: _She is still sleeping, yesterday she arrived late, around 2am or something._

Everyone considered that kind of weird, because she always went to sleep around 11. Few people realized something was wrong with her. No much problem by the way, they decided to go to the beach, have fun. Lisanna decided to stay, they truly needed to talk, this time with more details.

By the way, Juvia had just woken up, it was surely a nice day as she could notice, she felt could see the light all around the room. She decided to take a shower first, she went inside and made the water run making the temperature be better for her.

Lisanna: Tadaimaa.

Juvia: (She went out of the bathroom) _Mm, Okaeri Lisanna. _

Lisanna: _So, you are awake now, i didnt know you could rrive that late, ne Juvia?_

Juvia: _Sorry fot that, Lisanna, but Juvia had to do something._

Lisanna: _We'll talk later. ... Were you going to take a shower? _She asked as she heard the water running, she also went in before Juvia did.

Juvia: _Hm, yes, Juvia was going to._

Lisanna: _Kya! Oi Juva how can you take a shower with this really cold water._ Touching the water.

Juvia: _Does Lisanna think so? Juvia usully takes her showers with water as warm as this._

Lisanna: _Warm? Juvia this is cold, its freezing. _She noticed something. _Does the temperature of water has to do something with Gray?_

Juvia: _Gray-sama!? No, it's nothing, just that Juvia thinks the water its ok like that for her, Juvia is just used to take showers like that._

And all of that was true. As she was water, the temperature of her body depended of the environment, that was the reason she didn't felt hot when they were going to Tenroujima, if they were going to other place, her body would just adjust to the environment, except if she felt her feelings dominate her, just like when she met Gray. Why did she took cold showers? Because she was used to be always around Gray, his body was cold, and she just adopted that.

Lisanna: _We have to talk about your arriving late last night, Juvia. Clearly something is bothering you. _

Juvia: O_k Lisanna, but please wait because Juvia wants to take a shower._

Lisanna: _Ok, i'll wait here but hurry up that i want to talk right with you right now. _Juvi just went inside the bathroom.

She felt the water run through her body, was it really cold, but she felt it warm. It was just relaxing.

* * *

Juvia went out and saw Lisanna trying to sleep, she had brought her some fruit salad. She got dressed while Lisanna was sleeping. She didn't want anybody to see her body.

Juvia: _Lisanna, wake up._

Juvia said while she was moving her a little bit. She woke up. And she realized that they said they would talk.

Lisanna: _Yosh, tell me Juvia, why did you arrive late last night? Were you with Gray, did something happened between you?_

Juvia: _mm Lisanna please calm down a little bit. Ok mm, first Juvia went to some place because she wanted to be left alone for thinking. Also, i wasn't with Gray-sama and nothing happened with between us. -_-_

Lisanna: _And because you wanted to be left alone you went to who knows where and then arrive at 3 am?_

Juvia: _Lisanna... First it wasn't 3 am, it was 2m, and second Juvia went kind of far away because while she was walking she didn't realize how far it was from the hotel, and also she found a beautifull place to think and also train._

Lisanna: _Wait, did you just said "train"?_

Juvia: _Yes, Juvia found a beautifull place to train, it was so calm, a realy big place, with a lot of space to move with freedom and without being in rish of hitting rocks or trees._

Lisanna: _Ok, i can understand that. But, have you thought about what to do with your feelings for Gray?_

Juvia: _Juvia, just decided to leave it to luck, if Juvia can forget about him in some way, it's ok, but if she is not able to forget about him, Juvia will just let her heart to feel what it wants to feel._

Lisanna: But Juvia, you have suffered a lot because of him, why don't you try going out with someone else, you have...(thinking of someone) for example you have Lyon, clearly he loves you, why don't you give him an opportunity, he has come many times to the guild to invite you for a date.

Juvia: _No one decides who to love, Lisanna. Not even Juva decides, it's the heart the one the decides to love someone, or other person. But, i will let it happen what it has to happen, if Juvia's heart decides to continue loving Gray-sama, then i will continue loving him, but if Juvia's heart decide to Give Lyon-sama an opportunity, then Juvia will._

* * *

**Finallyyy! One more chapterr =)**

**Please minna-san, reviews please =)**


End file.
